


I have to be

by insane_voices_seldom_scilent16



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Child Abuse, Multi, Polyamory, highschool, made up religion, pearl sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insane_voices_seldom_scilent16/pseuds/insane_voices_seldom_scilent16
Summary: Life is never easy, obstacles are always present. There is no exceptions.For Pearl it was unawareness. She didn't realize what was happening was wrong. She assumed her parents knew best, everything they did was right and she was always wrong.For Amethyst, she didn't feel accepted. Her parents were never around, and when they were they complained about her behavior. She was confused, what was wrong with her?For Peridot she was held to high standards. She had to be smart, and well behaved. She couldn't be a screw up.For Lapis she was nothing more than a delinquent. Her parents didn't understand her depressed attitude, and rude behavior. She was reserved and awkward.Garnet unlike the others had a great family life. But no one else seemed to care. All they did was judge.  So she was adopted, so her parents were lesbian, so she had 'strange' things on her face. Why does it matter????What do these girls have to do with each other? Well while they're not the same, they are in simular situations. What they don't know is how quickly their lives can change in a short amount of time.





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ThatOneGuy for commenting! The critique was appreciated as my brain is slow and I really do want to improve! I spent ten minutes trying to re-learn apostrophes.  
> Also thanks to pryingDeVo for the kudos! And the four guests that have no names apparently.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of highschool has many challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First work on here and I'm really trying to figure it out (webiste). Thanks for checking out this story!

"Get up! Can't be late! I have work you know! Work that provides for this family, do you really want to ruin that??"  
Her shrill voice cuts through the morning and makes me jump. I fall from my previous hop of putting on socks. After slipping into my flats, I grab my messenger bag and run down the stairs- my sisters close behind. As we reach the bottom of the stairs, we bow our heads in front of our mother. She inspects each of us to make sure our clothes are appropriate enough for her. With a short nod we pile into the car. I sit in the front seat, my younger sisters in the back.  
Certain events we are banned from mentioning made our mother not only more strict but paranoid as well. With this our lives became all the more difficult, but we're fine.  
"You know Pearl, your sisters are freshman with you even though they're younger. If you kept up with your grades like them, I could be more proud of you." She states it casually. I don't answer, it would only make her mad. First day of the school year, and I'm reminded of my failures. I wish I could live up to her expectations, Just once.  
Arriving at school my mother makes my sisters leave the car first.  
"Until you shape up, I don't want you associating with your sisters. They have a reputation to uphold." My mother instructs.  
"Of course mother. I will get better." I say in return.

I step out of the vehicle and watch Whitalia Diamond drive away. Taking a deep breath I walk into school, prepared for hell.  
*****  
I receive a kiss on each cheek from both of my mothers. They give me encouraging smiles and I take a deep breath.  
"Bye Mums" With a wave I walk into the start of something new.  
The first thing I notice is the different people, many ignoring the fact class would start soon, one in particular stood out however. A girl with short hair and thin frame, made her way gracefully through the crowds. From what I could see she touched no one and seemed almost invisible to those she passed. Her pace was quick and cordinated, hardly sparing a glance at anyone. It reminded me of what I do; avoid people as best as possible.  
"Yo, tall dude. Holding up traffic."  
Keeping my cool even though the voice had startled me I turn. Seeing no one at eye level my brows furrow slightly,  
"Down here bro."  
Lowering my head I see a girl about four feet tall. Her hair falls to her knees and is died a greyish purple. Her skin is tanned with freckles littering her face and shoulders. Her eyes are hazel and gleam with mischief, she has one eyebrow raised In annoyance.  
"Sorry." I say as I move backwards a step.  
"Its whatever, not like I care about class. Amethyst Wadena has a reputation to uphold." she says with a shrug.  
I smirk slightly, knowing her attitude would change when graduation came around. Thats four years away though.  
"The proper answer is 'Hello Amethyst, I'm blah blah blah'"  
"Garnet" I state simply  
"Good job G-man. Nice to meet ya, Cool shades."  
I'm surprised she didn't say it mockingly. I'm not used to the kinder tone.  
"See ya later Garnet, I'll catch ya at lunch." She says.  
I watch as she walks away, surprised once again that she actually wanted to see me again. 'Maybe mom was right...?'  
*******  
"Bye house." I grumble  
The walk to school is slow, the ten minutes never seemed long enough. By the time I arrive I have an air of confidence, pushing through the crowd known as 'first day scramble'. I finally get into the hallway and get stuck behind a giant. She seems lost in thought, as I follow what I assume to be her gaze I see a twig of a girl making her way to class. With a small smirk I interrupt her thoughts.  
"Yo, tall dude! Holding up traffic." I call  
She turns around and looks over top of me. 'Shes like seven feet tall! No one is gonna be at eye level!'  
"Down here bro"  
She looks down and I see my reflection in her sun glasses.  
"Sorry." she says with a step back.  
"Its whatever, not like I care about class. Amethyst Wadena has a reputation to uphold." i reply with a shrug.  
She seems to stare a minute, not taking the hint.  
"The proper answer is 'Hello Amethyst, I'm blah blah blah'" I inform  
"Garnet"  
"Good job G-man. Nice to meet ya, Cool shades."  
She seems slightly surprised, making me think she hadn't heard it before. 'She seems cool.'  
"See ya later garnet, I'll catch ya at lunch"  
I wave as I walk away, heading to class. Maybe I'll make a friend after all.


	2. Second day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While it starts off bad, three girls meet and something new starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ThatOneGuy for commenting! Constructive criticism is appreciated because I really do want to grow, I spent ten minutes reading about apostrophes to re learn- still trying. I'm a little slow in the brain but I really want to try and get better and make this story enjoyable.  
> I do not own Steven Universe.

"I'm sorry mom! It was the first day I wasn't prepared-"  
"Thats the point! A daughter of mine should always be prepared! Your sisters aced theres!"  
"I-I know, and I'm really sorry. I'll retake it! Make it up to you, I swear."  
I didn't expect it, she had never done it before, but there I was lying on the ground with a throbbing cheek.  
"Oh dear, Pearl I'm so sorry! You just made me so mad... I just want whats best for you!"  
Shes on her knees by me holding me in her lap.  
"You just make it so hard, if you just listened to me."  
"I know mom. I'm really sorry... I'll do better I promise."  
...  
It was the second day, the first was a blur of supply lists and a pop quiz. I hadn't been ready for the rush of people. I wasn't as graceful as yesterday, and to prove it I ran into somebody.  
I tripped on air and stumbled into something short. I ended up going over it, my hands touched the ground and my legs went over my body. My body formed a bridge-or a lower case n- before the rest of my body followed.  
I internally scold myself as I catch my breath. I'm not aloud to do anything like that, not until I fix myself.  
Turning myself around to look at what I flipped over, I'm surprised to see a girl. Her face is in slight awe as she stares at me, her purple gray bangs over one eye.  
"I didn't know someone could be that flexible." she says.  
"I'm sorry. I did not mean to inconvenience you, are you alright?" I ignore her statement and go straight to the manners. I had to get this over with so I could go to class.  
The girl replies with a smile,  
"All good P. See ya around" She winks as she turns, her hands forming the gun symbol after a snap in my direction.  
'P? Is that... a nickname of some sort? And why was she shooting me?'  
I internally shake my head, 'no time. Class now.'  
.....  
I take a deep breath as I plop down on the field. I was exhausted and laying down felt amazing, the smell of fresh outdoors refreshing. While the football field was full of noise; I was completely relaxed. The sun on my skin was suddenly met with shade. I open my eyes and see the girl I had run into above me, smiling.  
"Hey P."  
"Uh... hello." I say shyly.  
I didn't understand this girl, why was she talking to me?  
Sitting up I see shes not alone, behind her is a very tall dark skinned girl wearing sunglasses. Her hair is in an afro shape, and it just adds to her cool girl look.  
"We didn't properly meet before. I'm Amethyst, the girl behind me is Garnet."  
"Of course, my apologies. I'm Pearl." I regain my proper composer.  
"Yep, I have you seventh. That quiz was killer right?"  
'Oh, shes in science with me.'  
"Indeed. Can I help you with something?"  
"We were just wondering if ya wanted to hang out or something. Eat lunch or whatever."  
The two girls are already sitting down, taking out what I assume to be their lunches. Garnet's is in a brown paper bag, while Amethyst's is in a grocery store plastic one.  
"Um, of course if you want to." I answer causiously.  
I've delt with bullies before, I have to be prepared for anything.  
"So, what happened to your face?" Amethyst asks around a mouthful of sandwich.  
My hand floats to my face, touching the sensitive skin.  
"I was being an idiot." I say simply.  
Lying wasn't my best subject, so dancing around a subject was easier.  
"Hm, I do that a lot too. Although yesterday you seemed pretty graceful, you're kinda dazed today." Garnet inputs.  
"Um, I don't really know what you mean. I'm a little confused in general though, if you guys are looking to mess with me I'd appreciate it if you didn't. I have a lot on my plate, adding on top of it would be quite painful."  
"Mess with you? Like a bully or something? We're not here to harass you, we just thought you'd want to be friends. Is that so wrong?" Amethyst seems taken a back.  
"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to judge. I'm just not used to... um never mind. I don't know if I'd be good company though." Its a slight ramble, almost slipped up. I didn't want to seem like an even worse loser.  
"we'll be the judge of that if ya don't mind." Amethyst huffs  
"It sounds like you didn't have good experience before." Garnet comments  
"Uh, well I... I don't... you see-"  
"Oh just shut up and accept our friendship." Amethyst sounds annoyed as she interrupts.  
I look down at my lap as I reply,  
"If you're sure... I'd be honored to accept."  
"You're so proper, could just say thanks." The girl mumbled.  
"Sorry, I don't socialize well. My mother works with high class business whatevers, and I guess I tend to talk like that when I'm nervous. Of course you guys don't need to know that, I'm talking too much and I'm positive you don't want to know stupid stuff like that. Nice weather we're having right?"  
It's another ramble, shoot.  
"Its fine P, calm down. We wanna be friends not judges or something."  
"Sorry" I squeak.  
Both girls laugh, but its a kind laugh. I wasn't actually used to that, was I actually making...friends?


	3. Lapis and Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the alien and sea witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I really need to get the hang of this website! You were all thanked twice, but hey I'm pretty appriciative! And a total insomniac. 2:08 am and I am not tired! However I will try like every night and won't sleep till three pm again.

"You apologize to your father right now!!!"  
"Why!? Hes the one who should apologize!"   
"Don't talk back to your mother!!!"  
"Shut up!! I'm leaving!"  
I storm out of the house and slam the door behind me. 'I hate them.'  
I'm almost stomping as I walk down the road, when I hear the yell. Normally I would ignore random noises but I was itching to hit something.   
Rounding the corner of an old apartment building, I see five people standing above another. The one on the ground had short blonde hair and wore a plaid green button up opened above a black tshirt. Her glasses were off to the side, broken in half and the skin around her left eye was slowly turning blue and purple. The sight just angered me, the people laughing and calling her names. Throwing what I assume to be there school work at her, I'd seen this many times before. They want to abuse other people into doing their work, well not while I'm mad.  
Without a sound I creep up on the group. One had raised their foot, they were my first target. I may not look it but when I'm angry I can move oceans.   
I run straight into the girl, in turn she tripped over the one on the ground and into the boy across from her. The other threes heads snap up to look at me- and I ignore the one on the ground for a moment. I deliver a swift punch to one of the three chicks left. Her face snaps to the side before she falls.  
Before I can continue a voice yells from one of the buildings. An older fellow from the sounds of it,  
"You Hooligans! You better get before I call the police!"  
The teenagers, now recovered, hurry away mumbling angrily. The blonde on the ground has come to stand and is holding the papers, glasses, and her bag I had not seen.  
"Thank you for your assistance, although we should leave. The man is not joking about the police."  
I simply shrug and head back the way I came, my anger simmering down. It helped, but I still had to go home eventually.   
"May I aquire your name?"  
The girl had apparently followed me, meaning she most likely went to my school. It being the only school in the city I should have figured.   
"Lapis Lazuli." I say curtly.  
"Peridot. How peculiar we are both named after rocks."  
"Yeah. Look I saved you cause I needed to hit something, don't think that means I like you."  
"That is fine, I simply wished to thank you. Although, I have to say the 'Camp Pining Hearts' pin on your bag is something we have in common."  
I blush ever so slightly, I had forgotten about that, I had switched my bags last night. My other had broken, this was my personal bag, and of course my favorite shows pin had to be on it.   
"I love the show. Percy is getting a little dramatic though."  
"Yeah, him and Stacey really need to get over it."

We both share a laugh, and through the rest of our walk I calm down and finally feel like maybe not everyone in this world is a complete idiot.


	4. Pain, without love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisters and songs and regret all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much guys I can't believe so many people are reading this so soon after I first posted! Aaaaah

"Pearl, can we come in?"   
The voice is quiet as not to disturb the other residents of the household. I crawl off my bed and walk to the door, my footsteps non-existent. Opening the door ever so slowly, I let my two sisters enter. It had been a while since our last late night meeting. It was only nine, but our mother wanted us to get a good amount of sleep every night. Although we could hear her in the room down the hall, her work out music just loud enough for us to know shes there.  
It was a routine we had made when we were younger. The others often came to their older sisters room during arguments between our parents. Even after the divorce, it had simply become a habit.   
I get squished in a hug between the two, quiet tears stream down their faces. I was a little surprised, normally they were more composed, the last time I saw them cry was when Pina- no I can't think about that right now.   
"We're so sorry Pearl! We didn't know she would do that! Our English teacher made us do an introductory paragraph for the class! We didn't know she would use that against you!" Royce whispers.  
"Guys, its okay. Shes just trying to make me do better, I should have been prepared for my science test. Its Geology, we're named after rocks... its my fault."   
I break the hug and guide them to my bed. Tears and sorrow are still evident in their eyes. The song comes out in a soft whisper, it had been... years since the last time I had sung.   
"A story in your heart,  
even when its torn apart. Together we are whole, even without the happiness they stole.   
Keep your head on your shoulders and stand your ground! Cause monsters are coming from all around.  
Can you hear my voice through the rage of emotions? My head is spinning like the waves of an ocean.   
I am here with you my dear, don't you fear.  
No matter what I am here.  
I'm part of your story, and I will hear you always. Just call and no matter how far, I will be there."  
By now the tears have stopped and they seem more calm. I was content with them sleeping on the bed, I had studying to do, but the door opens and startles us all.   
"Ah, so this is where you all are. I was worried. But now I think its time to return to your own rooms, go on."   
The silver haired women ushers my sisters from my room but she lingers. When we hear their door shut she turns to me, rage evident on her face.  
"I do not recall allowing you to converse with your sisters. You have not proved yourself yet!" her voice is a harsh whisper.  
"I'm sorry-"  
The back of her hand collides with my face and I fall to my carpeted floor. Tears stream down my face, the bruise already there throbbing with the new impact.  
"Why can't you do anything right?? I try and try and you still don't learn. Why do you keep making me do this to you Pearl?"  
"Mom I-"  
My mothers boot clad foot stomps on my hand and I release a pained yell. Why my mother had a boot on I don't know, but I didn't have time to think about it. Her booted foot collides with my side, knocking the air from my lungs.  
"Sorry isn't good enough! Why can't you be good enough?"   
Her eyes sadden and my heart crumbles. I just wanted to make her happy.  
"Tomorrow you will cover up your marks of shame. You will speak to no one but teachers, and be prepared for me to pull you from school. I'm setting up an appointment with Mr.Whooma."  
My eyes widen to saucers,  
"N-no mother please! I'll do better! I'll-"  
Her foot connects with my side again and I'm blinded by white hot pain. My vision blurs and I watch the blob of my mother close my door and leave me alone. I pass out there on my floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is mine, and yeah the Pearls are a little out of character. Blue Pearls name is Abalon which is a type of Pearl that is blue. Yellow Pearls name is Royce a yellow colored pearl.


	5. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst is definitely dedicated to these two girls. Although its not said, she is very in tuned to their emotions and is not letting them do this alone. She is the glue that is sticking to these girls, her friends.

Garnets pov  
Amethyst and I walk to the school together the Wednesday morning air already warm. She had slept over at my house last night, even for it being a school night. She had said her parents didn't care and my moms were fine with it. It was weird having a friend, especially someone like Amethyst. She was amazing. A spitfire packed into a small package, whos kind despite her slightly delinquent attitude. She made me laugh, one of the first people in a long time, and saw me for me instead of my family and appearance.  
"Hey G, theres Perogi!"  
Pearl is sitting in a red matrix with her eyes downcast as a women I'm assuming to be her mother talks to her. I notice the bruise from before is covered up.  
Two other girls have already exited the car and cast subtle glances behind them. My eyes narrow behind my shades as Amethyst and I pause our walk. Pearl exits the car soon after and it drives away quickly. Amethyst is quick to jog up to her and I take eight long strides to catch up.  
"Hey P! Whats up??"  
Her head snaps up and she gives the slightest smile before something flashes across her face and it falls.  
"I didn't know you had sisters." Amethyst continues.  
Pearl glances around slightly before she speaks.  
"Yeah, it didn't come up. I'd like to apologize, but I have to focus on school, and that will simply be unfair to you two, so I think maybe you guys should find someone better... I gotta go"  
She hurries off before we can say anything. Amethyst's mouth hangs open in slight shock,  
"What the heck was that!? Oh heck no, Perogi!"  
She sprints after the thin girl and my eyes widen in slight surprise. Was she really that dedicated? This girl.... shes definitely special.  
"Listen here Pearl."  
As I catch up Amethyst is standing in front of a surprised Pearl, her small finger stabbing at the taller girls chest. One hand is held up in what looks like defense, the hand itself wrapped up from the wrist to the fingers.  
"Friends are not something you just push away. I don't care if its only been a day! Whoever put it in your head that school is just for studying is wrong! Friends are an important part and I ain't taking any of this, we are your friends and thats that!" her rant leaves her breathless as she scowls up at the girl.  
"I...I'm sorry... I just... I'm sorry." She looks ashamed of herself.  
The look saddens me and before I know it I'm pulling her into a hug. She seems surprised and flinches ever so slightly. Amethyst joins soon after and after a moment her slim arms wrap around the two of us.  
"Ustedes son raras, pero sus mis buchos raras." Amethyst mutters. (you guys are weirdos but your my weirdos.) 

Pearls pov  
This was nice... kinda like the calm before the storm. The next time they see me... I won't be the same. Thats what Mr.Whoomps does, he changes you.


	6. Mr.Whoomps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Mr.Whoomps, someone Pearl fears. And rightly so...

Garnet and Amethyst wanted to meet up at lunch. It sounded wonderful, and I really wanted to! But during the transition from class to our lunch period, my name was called over the intercom. I'm sure my two friends heard it, at least I hope they did. If they thought I ditched them I'd feel horrible. But at the moment I had worse things to think about.  
Mr.Whoomps was the disciplinary leader at our church. Its called Homeworld Authority, the only church in the world that had our religion. The place was small and only a few were aloud in to the...group? I guess thats what we're called. There's only like fifteen of us. My family; My two sisters, mother, her two sisters and me, all attend it. There use to be Eighteen, but my father never quite agreed with it and we had two loses in the family. The other nine are associates with my mother and aunts company and are high class snoodies.  
Walking into the small stucco building my terror worsens. The pristine white walls are littered neatly with the customs of the church. The wood floor had a red carpet through the center leading the way to the other rooms. In all there was four rooms; the main auditorium, the pastors office, supplies closet, and the final room no one wants to enter.   
I've only heard rumors and threats about the Rehabilitation room. I never thought I'd have to go in there...  
My mother stands behind me, her hands placed firmly on my shoulders, as we stop in front of said door. It opens inwards to reveal a tall man with a slim figure. He stood taller than Garnet, with black hair styled in a comb over. Hes dressed in brown dress pants and a white button up shirt tucked into them. His gaze leers down at me in distaste before it changes to a charming smile when directed to my mother.  
Whitalia Diamond was not a short women amd demanded respect with just her presence. Not to mention she was not one to be messed with. She ran the biggest company this country had seen and held power and influence over many (many, many, many) people. Important people at that.   
"Ah, Ms . Diamond. You look radiant today, I wish we could be meeting under better circumstances." again he glances at me, "but no matter, this session will be quick and Pastor Agate will praise her renewed view."  
His long slim fingers encase my wrist and I'm jerked towards him. My mother nods at him with a content smile,  
"Take good care of my Pearl." she says simply.  
My brows furrow slightly, her Pearl... she surely didn't mean to make me sound like a possession....right?  
I'm pulled again and the door is closed behind us. Darkness encases the space yet still I'm dragged behind the man. My feet stumble when they meet steps, yet Whoomps seems so familiar with the surroundings he practically floats down them.   
"You've drifted Pearl. The council is disappointed in you. I am here to help you, remember that. Thats all we want to do, is help." His voice is smooth as silk and holds the underline of a sultry tone.  
The fear already enclosed on my heart spreads to my lungs and I find it hard to breath. We reach level floor and I'm shoved to the hard concrete.   
"You'll remember this every time you think of drifting. This is all for your own good."  
Hes on top of me instantly and I finally realize it. Its a lesson no one would forget had they gone through it. My life is useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't catch it. She was raped. It will be explained in the next chapter, although I did not add any explicit details to the actions. This religion is made up just by the way, it may share a few similarities but otherwise ots all its own.   
> Also, while I may not be good at it... I was wondering if in the future you'd all want any *cough cough* intercourse *cough cough* scenes between the main ships in this book?


	7. Unanswered

Amethyst pov  
"Okay but why?" I ask  
"Maybe she didn't know?"  
"Don't answer my question with a question!"  
"Well if you don't know how would I?"   
"I don't- Look there she is!"   
I see the slim figure with odd colored hair a short distance down the field. It was already lunch and I was very confused. After yesterday I thought we were closer or something yet not a word since yesterday morning.   
She looks stiff, her eyes sunkin in and dark. My brows are furrowed in confusion once again, she seemed happier yesterday, now she was a walking zombie. 'this girl... what is going on?'  
I glance at Garnet who nods slightly, I can't see her eyes but I have a feeling they're just as confused.   
"Hey Pearl!"   
Her head moves slow as she finds us. We come to stand infront of her and the slightest spark goes through her eyes.  
"Where have you been girl? Why do you look like death turned over?"  
"Sorry guys... I really don't think-"  
"You can't get rid of us P. Whatever happened I don't care, I can't speak for Garnet, but I'm your friend and thats how its gonna stay."   
"yep."  
"You don't understand! Please, I can't do this, you'll only get hurt!"   
"What are you talking about?" My face is covered in confusion.  
I take a step forward and she flinches violently, falling over and letting out a pained yelp. My eyes widen,  
"Pearl! Are you okay!?"  
"I... I gotta go!"  
She jumps up and hobbles away, before I can follow I'm stopped.  
The two girls-Pearls sisters if I recall- had appeared while I was focused on Pearl and stopped me.  
The one with yellowish blonde hair spoke first,  
"She is not in a good state at the moment..."  
Her hand tightens on her arm and crinkles the light sweater she wore. Her eyes dart between me and Garnet then to her quiet sister.   
"What happened?" I ask suspiciously.  
"We don't know exactly but it wasn't good. She hasn't even spoken to us and Mother-"  
She's stopped when the other girl elbows her lightly.   
"I'm sorry that is all I can say. Thank you for trying with her, she may need this now more than ever..."  
With that said they both sprint away, leaving me even more confused than before.   
"What in the universe is going on!?" I yell.  
"Global warming!"  
"Government mind control!"  
"Black holes and Aliens."  
Three random people had called out from random places on the field to answer my question. I growled in annoyance and turned to Garnet,  
"please tell me I'm not crazy!"  
"Something is wrong with her, but you are crazy nontheless."   
I groan again, pulling at my long locks in annoyance. Oh how I hated the look of this situation. 

Pearls pov  
I hated this feeling. I felt filthy, no matter how much I scubbed my skin. I'm a failure!   
"Pearl- you belong to the Homeworld. Failing us is simply failing yourself."  
A scream.  
"you must understand that we want to help you be a better you."  
Pain  
"Just listen to us. We know whats best, stray from the path and be dammed to eternal suffering"  
The scream echoes and ends with a sob.  
I hated it. I was a failure. The others don't deserve to deal with this. I'm nothing, and they're.... they're something. They are amazing! And I'm an Autophobe.  
Dear father,  
I write to tell you I miss you dearly. Home is just not the same. After Pina and Aunt Pinkana died everything changed. I'm sorry I'm such a failure father, I wish I could be better. Be safe. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter? I don't know. Oh but the next one you get to see Lapis Peridot Garnet and Amethyst together. At last the friendship circle expands! Long live the rocks.


	8. mirror, hand, and trying to understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complicated. Everything.

Garnet pov  
Pearl had been avoiding us. Either that or she simply wasn't here.  
I was indeed very worried about the girl. And to be completely honest.... I'm afraid I was developing a crush on not only her, but Amethyst as well. This terrified me.  
Me and feelings were never well acquainted. I wasn't good at showing them and wasn't good at processing them. These girls were making me feel and while I should hate it, I just couldn't.   
I swear this stress will make my afro asymmetrical if I don't get this under control.   
"Don't you clods have class?" a nasaly voice asks.  
Looking down the hall I see a short blonde surrounded by other kids.  
"This is way funner"  
I cringe, 'thats why they should be in class'. As if voicing my thoughts the blonde reply's,  
"More fun, Clod." she says again.  
She recieves a punch to the gut, the air visibly leaves her and she crumples. I've seen enough,   
"Hey!"   
My voice echoes down the empty hall. It was time for everyone to be in class- I had gone out for a drink of water- these bozos should know better.  
They all glance up from the girl and gawk.   
"I suggest you get to class." I say simply.   
Without a word they scramble off, their shoes squeaking on the floor. I bend down to get eye level with the girl.  
"Are you alright?"  
She looks up, her glasses are taped together at the center, and she sports a black eye as well as a large bruise on her jaw.  
"Fine, thank you."  
I help her up and she brushes off her black skinny jeans.   
"Why aren't you in class?"  
"I was coming back from delivering the attendance for a sub. And you?"  
"Water."  
"Well thank you once again. We should be returning to our classes now."  
I simply nod and we walk in our own directions. 'That was...awkward.'  
***  
Amethyst pov  
Lunch. Best part of the school day.  
I walk to the spot Garnet and I had claimed- the place we officially met Pearl- with two girls following behind me. Lapis and Peridot are odd, but I liked odd and insisted they sit with us.  
Lapis and I had met durning gym when she showed off her swimming skills during water lacrosse. She just about hit me with the ball and I almost retaliated by hitting her with the stick. We both laughed of course and became pretty quick friends. She wore her hair in a bob, the brown locks had electric blue at their ends. She wore a crop top that tied around her kneck underneath a school jacket. The shirt was accompanied by black skinny jeans and blue converse. In all- she liked blue.  
Peridot- who walked kinda weird- always wore a glove on her left hand and long loose pants. Her blonde hair almost looked like a triangle as it stood up everywhere. And she always had something on her that bore an alien head. Not to mention her obsession with how she continued to meet people named after rocks.  
"Hey garnet!!" I yell when I see my tall friend.   
She waves slightly and we all sit around her,  
"Peridot, Lapis- this is Garnet. Garnet Peridot and Lapis."  
"Hi."  
"Hello again Garnet." Peridot says.  
"Thanks for saving her weak butt earlier." Lapis adds casually.   
Peridot scowls at her,  
"I am not weak! I just choose not to fight. I'd frighten them with my amazingness. Besides my meep morps always show up theres."  
"Meep morps?" I snort  
"Any thing she creates. She had to create a name because 'inventions' wasn't good enough." Lapis explains.  
"Okay whatever. What I really wanna talk about it Pearl. You guys have her in one of your classes right?" I change the subject.  
I needed to know if Pearl was alright. These feelings were killing me! I could never breath right around my two friends and my heart skipped a beat whenever one of them laughed. They were just so amazing and if they weren't okay then I would try my darndest to fix it.  
"Yes. We take AP Calculus together."  
"Have you seen her these past couple days?" Garnet speaks up, Her tone lined with worry.  
"Yes, but she often gets called out of class. Only to return during Study hall and turn in a small stack of paper. From what I could see it was school work and other assignments. She is very good at keeping up even with her absence."   
"Called out eh? And you don't see her between then and study hall?"  
"Nope."  
"Thats almost periods. For the past two days. If we don't see her tomorrow I might die over the weekend." I cry.  
"I see you have a sort of connection with this Pearl. I will be sure to keep an eye out and report anything suspicious."  
"Thanks P'dot."  
"Does this nickname imply we are 'friends'?"  
"Of course. Can't gey rid of me that easy, just ask G."  
"Yass another friend!" Her voice changes slightly and actually holds emotion before she gasps.  
"I apologize-"  
"Whoa. I didn't know you could talk normal!" Lapis says with a smile.   
"Of course I can... but mother doesn't approve."  
"Screw that. Talk how you want, at least around us." I say.  
I knew that tone- the fear of disappointing someone. Now that I think of it both Pearl and Peridot have that tone occasionally. I just want to understand-UGH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has a slight surprise. But it might not surprise yall


	9. Say what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion

Peridots PoV  
My cousin has indeed made friends. I'm surprised, her mother is worse than mine. And If I'm correct, she has been to the church more often than normal. If the church can be counted as 'normal'. Mother has only made me go once, but decided I should focus on my studies instead. Pearl, Abalon, and Royce had it rough- and I think it was time to take a closer look.   
...  
Entering Math first thing the next day I see Pearl is there early- as always- sitting on the opposite side of the room as her sisters.   
I walk over and sit in front of Abalon- sitting backwards- to face her and Royce who sits beside her.  
"Hello Cousins." I greet.  
Abalon looks slightly surprised, which is to be expected as we have not spoken in some time, while Royce seems cautious.   
"Hello Peridot. How may we help you?"  
Looking around I make sure no one is watching before my demeanor changes. Leaning in slightly, my voice drops,  
"Please tell me what I think is happening isn't."  
"I don't know what you-"  
"Don't lie, I know how white can act, shes worse than yellow. Now tell me, has Pearl been seeing Mr.Whoomps??"  
They too finally snap and their faces change.   
"Yes... often. At least once a day. I'm worried... its almost the weekend and mother has been-" Royce cuts Abalon off.  
"Has been what?" I ask suspiciously.  
"Its nothing... shes just been a little more strict with Pearl is all."   
"Shes always been strict. The only way she could be more so is if she-"  
Realization hits and I see the two cringe,  
"Has she been h-"  
"Shhhh!!!"  
More students are filing in, and the teacher gives me a pointed look.   
"This isn't over!" I whisper sharply.  
I head to my own seat in the middle of the room. I have a good view of Pearl, allowing me to see the way she sits- as if in pain.   
Whatever was happening was more serious than I thought. I share a look with Lapis as she finally comea to her seat beside me. She simply nods, we would be talking later.  
......  
Pearls pov

What were they talking about? Wait, I shouldn't be asking that. Stop that Pearl, your main focus is getting better!   
I don't want to see Mr.Whoomps any more... I hurt all over... my minds a mess! I'm.... I'm on the edge. One more push and I-  
no I can't think like that. I need to be there for my sisters. If I'm gone then what would happen to them? I just can't imagine. If they went through what I am, they wouldn't make it.   
I don't mean to call them weak! They aren't! But, their hearts are good and less tainted than mine. They have no cuts, no bruises. I want it to stay that way.  
I want them to see the world in a bright light, instead of a shadow. They deserve that and so much more.   
Before I know it the bell rings, and I look up confused. Usually I'm called out before now... to say I was nervous was a major understatement. I was terrified!   
As dread sets in, I slowly make my way to PE. It had been a while, the second day of school was the last time. It was only a couple days ago, but this week had felt so long, stretched out.   
The teacher, Ms. Holly, seemed just as surprised as me.  
"Miss Diamond, nice to see you once again. Get changed, you will be in Miss Aqua's group."  
Marine Aqua, a very short girl with a bob, and a birthmark beneath her left eye. With just a look, I could tell she was not a passive person.   
This day, was driving me insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the schedules at this school. Everyone goes to the same class type at the same time. So everyone has math, then PE etc. This is pearls schedule (and who she has in class with her.)  
> Ap calc (sisters, Lapis, P'dot)  
> Physical ed  
> studyhall  
> lunch  
> English  
> history  
> Elective  
> science (Amethyst)


	10. Do I have to be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things unfold

Lapis pov   
During gym, while playing floor hockey, I talk to Amethyst. We walk next to each other hitting the puck to and fro as part of the 'practice round' or whatever.   
"Peridot has knews, she wants us all together before she says anything though. She seemed pretty nervous."  
"So... do you think its bad?"  
"... Honestly? Yeah."  
I see her already saddened face drop.   
"But hey, it'll work out okay?"   
I was never one for cheering people up, but I saw where she was coming from. People start to worm their way into your heart without doing anything. You know them for a week and its like some cheesy cartoon where your the best of friends already. I always told myself that I wasn't good enough, that after Jasper I wouldn't be able to trust anyone again. But here I am, helping Peridot because she means something to me. Dangit.

....  
Abalon  
I follow Peridots instructions and look for Pearl at lunch. I had spent many nights crying even before now. About four months ago, we lost our Aunt and youngest sister. Before that we had been a little happier. We all loved dancing and mom wasn't so hateful. Pearl was always watching out for us, and it didn't matter that she was better at some things, we were all loved equally. Now its like we aren't a family at all.   
I see Pearl in the library as I had expected. Shes stared at a shelf of psychology books, I didn't think she was taking that class...   
As I'm walking towards her I see her tense. Back before everything, we were all really good at knowing when one of us was around. Now though, we all are too jumpy. We can't focus. When I am close enough, my soft voice tries to offer comfort.  
"It is just me."  
She turns quickly, her eyes scanning me then the area,   
"Are you okay??? Is something wrong? You know we aren't aloud to converse." She says it quickly, and I'm not surprised she asked if we were okay before worrying about what would happen to her if mother found out about this.  
Again I do as I'm told,  
"Its Royce..."  
Her eyes widen,  
"Take me to her!"  
I lead the way in a hurried pace, slow enough not to get yelled at, twards the field. As our feet leave flooring and touch dirt and then grass, I see the group. Royce is in the middle, back to us- playing the part.  
Pearl passes me and falls to her knees by Royce. Giving her the same examination as me, still making sure she is not touching us. I hate that she fears everything now.  
"whats wrong??? What happened??"  
She barley seems to notice the others, but when she sees nothing on our sister, understanding dawns on her face.  
"Nothing is wrong? This was all a set up? You guys know what mom-"  
She cuts herself off, slapping a hand over her mouth. She stands, ready to leave.

Garnets pov  
"Pearl wait! Please!"  
My voice is strained, I needed her to listen. She looked like she was in so much pain! In this heat she wore long sleeves and jeans. Sweat lining her forehead and neck.   
"Pearl. We will not force you to stay." Peridot says  
'I beg to differ. I will kidnap her and keep her in my house until she is healed.'  
"We want to give you a choice. You can go, and continue what White is putting you through. Or you can stay and let us help you!"   
Pearl is stock still, her face emotionless. She stares past Peridot and off into the sky, as if peering into space itself. My face drops, I just knew she was going to leave. But I was wrong, tears poored down her face and suddenly her legs go limp. She falls and Amethyst and I are quick to catch her and sit her between us.  
"I don't want to go back! Please don't let her take me back!!"  
The sob wracks her entire body, she burries her head into Amethysts shoulder, one of her hands sqeezing mine for dear life.  
"Oh Pearl."  
Her sisters sit on either side of us, each has a hand on one of her knees.  
Peridot sits infront of her, Lapis leaning on her from behind. (in front of pearl. Lapis leaning on Peridot)  
"We won't."  
"You're gonna be safe with us. We wont let her hurt you anymore."


	11. Break down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read end notes please

Pearls pov  
I broke down. I couldn't do it anymore. I hurt so much! I was afraid of everything, every voice, whisper, noise. My own shadow caused me a panic attack.   
And now, I sit between two girls I barely know, that make me happy. I'm surrounded by my sisters, my cousin and her friend. Their warmth calms me, but my sobs don't stop. They continue on, all the pain I had been holding in comes out now.   
Every thrust and insult.  
Every hit.  
Every time I touched the razor to my skin.  
Every slash of the wip.  
Every laugh.  
Every lie.  
Everything. 

I'm sure Amethyst's shoulder is soaked by now but she simply holds me. I feel like I am breaking Garnets hand but her grip is tight. The warmth from My sisters hands on my knees, Peridot's eyes as they plan something-My eyes may be closed but I can feel it.  
Suddenly fears pop into my head. If Aunt Yeleena finds out Peridot is helping me go against my mother- her sister! Surely Peridot will be punished! And mother... what will happen to Royce and Abalon!? Oh gosh... if she finds out about Garnet and Amethyst she could use her power to hurt them or their families!!! Oh no oh no oh no.  
Panic fills me and I feel like I can't breath. Oh gosh she would kill them all! Shatter their lives!! What if she does to them what she has to me!? No oh please no!!!!!  
"Pearl!"  
Faces are suddenly in my view, worried.   
"Pearl listen to me!"   
Its Garnet,   
"Nothing is gonna happen, we're here. Take a moment to think of just, flexibility love and trust. Here comes a thought that might alarm you what someone said and how it harmed you."  
"Life and death and love and birth, think of peace and love on the planet earth."  
"Okay P, its time to breath. Do it with me, In. Out."

Its rhythmic, I can do that. Years as a dancer, just listen to the tune. In. Heartbeat. Out. Heartbeat.  
Take a moment to think, peace and love, in and out.  
"Thats right."  
My breathing calms down and I hiccup. I probably looked like a mess. I reach up and wipe at my face, before I realize that I had make up on- covering bruises. My hands stay on my face my breath caught in my throat.  
"Pearl?"  
"I'm sorry... I'm a wreck."  
I feel soft hands grab mine and pry them from my face. My eyes are clenched shut, I'm ashamed. They shouldn't have to look at someone so ugly.   
"Whatever you're thinking, its probably wrong."   
"Royce!"  
"Well its true! Mother put stupid things in her head! Hurt her even though she did nothing wrong!"   
"Pearl, look at us."  
"You shouldn't look at me... I'm so ugly..."  
"Pearl! Don't say that, you are beautiful!" (Garnet)  
"Someone" fake cough "me" fake cough "would even call you hot." (ame)  
"Cousin, I have been called ugly many times. If I recal though- you punched that kid in kindergarten for saying it." (pdot)  
"Yeah! And after I told you that boy pulled my hair you went to his house and yelled at him!" (royce)  
"Pearl, you are beautiful. Don't let her tell you otherwise." (abalon.)  
I finally let my eyes open, heasantly looking at my friends.  
"We won't let White control you anymore."  
"I'm not worried about me!! I'd glady go through everything ten fold if it meant she wouldn't hurt you guys! She will! And you three know it!"  
"Hey! Listen up!"   
Lapis speaks up, surprising me.  
"We may be a small group, but screw it! We can do anything we put our minds to. Now I don't do no heart warming peppy speaches, but if your parents aren't treating you right whats the point in having them?? So Peri you better tell us your plan, and it better be good cause I just did all this hype."  
I'm glad I wasn't the only one shocked.  
"Uh, yes. Well, you aren't going to like the first part..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahhaha cliff hanger!!  
> Thanks for reading all! I love the comments! You are all amazing! I decided btw that they are not in beach city right now, they are in a small city that is mainly business (diamond business). I have ideas but it takes me awhile. I will be very busy these coming weeks but I will try! Thanks :*  
> I shall ask this question again however,   
> Smut or no?


	12. Authors note

Okay all I absolutely suck!

I have gaffed this story and I apologize... I have been very busy (I moved to a new country and I suck at school so yay me) but I’m on break and I will be sure to work on this story as well as “it won’t be long now” if anyone reads my AoT fanfic. Thank you all for being so supportive, I love the comments!!! 

Smut has been decided, as the story progresses (if pearl doesn’t die...) we will get further into their relationships. (Both lapidot and peamet) (get it? Pearl amethyst garnet? Pe am et??) any who yeah.

So again thanks! I will work on getting the next chapter up ASAP. 

You guys ROCK my UNIVERSE. 

Oh god I’m so lame...

Byyyyyeree


	13. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan is explained I think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! This chapter sucks but I’m working on it... I’ve been gone a while but this book has been getting popular (in my opinion like wow thanks everyone!) but I promise to update more. Working on the next chapter now!

Pearls pov  
"You want her to go home!?"  
"Look I know it doesn't sound like a-"  
"It's a terrible idea! Do you know what-"  
"Of course I know. Would you just listen okay??"  
"Go on Peridot." My voice is soft and a little hoarse from crying  
"Look, White doesn't know anything yet okay? You three will go home and show her an email from Professor Stingba informing us about our weekend trip."  
"What weekend trip??"  
"The one I just came up with. Professor Stingba is out of town this weekend which works in our advantage. With my superior intellect and knowledge of electronics I will be able to hack the schools database and make this 'trip' legit. Just play the part, we will meet up at the park after we pretend to enter the school. From there we will decide what to do next."   
"We don't all have professor Stingba though." Garnet points out.  
"Well for those of us who don't have to lie to get out of the house," she motions to Lapis, Garnet and Amethyst, "You can inform them that you will be sharing the house with some friends for a night."  
"That's called a sleepover." Amethyst informs.  
"Where will we have that?"  
"Well-"  
"We can do it at my apartment. My parents are out of town for the rest of the month." Lapis interrupts my cousin and I watch them have a silent conversation with their eyes.  
"Yes, then after we meet at the park we shall head to Lazulis abode."  
"Are you sure this will work?" I ask timidly.   
I really didn't want any of them to get in any sort of trouble. I don't want anyone going through this.  
"Of course it will. Next class I will work on the e-mail."

The bell signaling the end of lunch rings as if on cue. I look at the people surrounding me and they stare back.  
"Thank you."  
......

3rd person  
Peridot is quick to pull out her laptop during English. The teacher had assigned some short story essay thing, but Peridot finished that the first 15 minutes of class. (A story about gems who take human form with their bodies- which are made out of light- and fight evil monsters. She classified it as a great Meep Morp)  
Now, sitting in the back corner of the class, she types furiously at her keyboard. The hacking was child's play, making the email sound like professor Stingba- a little harder. He was a very... enthusiastic teacher.   
Peridot growls quietly for what seems like the hundredth time. Sadly to say- she was going to have to ask for help.   
(texting Lapis)  
*Lazuli, I require your assistance with this email*

*You want me, to help you write an email from "Happy go lucky" science dude?*

*I clearly have not thought this through...*

*Text Amethyst*

*I have not received her number.*

*9184073941*

*thank you.*

(Texting Amethyst)

*Amethyst I require assistance*

*Oh hey P'dot. Whats up?*

*You knew it was me quite quickly*

*I know my friends dude. Come one whats up? Does it have to do with the plan???*

*Wow, thanks. I do not know how to capture the essence known as professor Stingba.*

*I don't have him, but I think I get the jist.*

(end)

With the Help of Amethyst, Peridot writes the email. And by the end of class, there plan was in motion.


	14. Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go according to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves some violence and abuse. Read with caution. I know its short but, i've had some stuff going on and been having trouble with inspiration... Hope this angsty chapter will satisfy for a little bit. Thank you all again for reading.

"Oh God, Pearl!!"   
"Just a... scratch..."  
Her voice comes out rough and weak. The blood leaks down her back, staining her shirt. Her jeans too, have blood between her thighs. It confirmed their suspensions, She was being abused, not only that, but Raped.   
Were they too late,  
"Pearl hang on okay?? We'll get help!"

Two hours earlier.

"Are you girls packed?"  
"Yes mother."  
"Good. Now, when you get back I expect a full report, understood?"  
"Yes mother."  
“Good, you two have fun.”

The two exit the car and watch as it drives away.  
“What are we gonna do?”  
“We find the others first.”  
They turn and head towards the meeting place quickly, this changed the plan.

…

“Come Pearl, stop fighting me! This is for your own good, this resistance is simply the evil telling you to rebel. Dont you want to be fixed?”  
“It hurts mom, please! I dont know what I did wrong!”  
“Stop lying to yourself! You know what you did!”

The loud crack echoes through the basement and is accompanied with a scream of pain. 

“Dont you know this hurts me just as much? Your failures are ruining our family!”  
“Please mom… i dont understand!”   
Her mother lets out a sigh, her face scrunched together in annoyance. And she waves a hand, Whoomps swings the whip once more against Pearls back. This releases another scream from Pearl. Shes curled up on the ground, back exposed to the two adults, and covered in blood.   
Shes lost weight, looks like nothing but skin and bone. Her once porchlen skin is bruised black and blue. Her hair has lost its shine, her eyes held nothing but pain. She was tired. Tired of everything. She could sense it, sense that she didnt have long left. She was ready to welcome death-

No

Her sisters pop into her head. Laughing together and happy. Peridot, learning how to write a song. Garnet smirking everytime she snatches the piece of food that Amethyst was planning on catching in her mouth. Amethyst standing in front of her with determination. The brief pep talk Lapis gave. She wasnt as ready as she thought, she didnt want to die right now.

With strength she hadnt possesed in over five months, she turns and catches the whip on its next swing. When Whoomps pulls back, Pearl uses the momentum to stand and fly towards the exit. She stumbles up the stairs, her shirt clutched in her hands.

“Pearl! Get back here this instant!!” 

The order is ignored, the shirt is pulled on painfully, and the bare feet carry her farther than they could. Somehow she makes it to the school, a building most dread is now a sanctuary. She slows, stumbling now pronounced, as she reaches the meeting point.

“Oh God Pearl!”

“Just a… scratch…”

Her legs give out, she trusts them to catch her, just like before. Somehow she knew they would always catch her.

“Pearl hang on okay?? We'll get help!”

The faintest smile is on her lips as she closes her eyes. Darkeness surrounded her, and all was calm. No pain, no problems, she could stay here for a bit…


	15. Faces of New and Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Replying to comments seems to be my fault. It isnt working so imma just say it here kay?
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has kudoed subsribed and commented!! It means so much and I totally suck so thanks for sticking through!! This is for you! Short and sweet.

Beep…beep...beep...beep…

The beeping is a bomb that brings the exploding pain of awakeness with it as the patient in the bed awakes.

A groan escapes her and she tries to move. She had to get up… she had school… gotta make breakfast…

“Pearl, sweetie? Can you open your eyes? Come on, I know you can do it.”

That sounded familiar, it was deeper- male- and it seemed like it had been a while since she had heard it. Through the sand and weight of sleep, she pulls her eyelids apart to stare at the ceiling. 

…

 

Pearls PoV  
A blurry blob blocks out the ceiling-Or rather a figure, only blurry by my tired eyes. Even though i try to blink quickly, everything seems to move in slow motion.

“Hey P, you with us?” 

That's not mom… not Avalon or Royce… but i know it… where have I heard it… 

“Pearl.” 

Everything rushes back and I gasp, my vision clears and i sit up. 

“Pearl!” 

The next gasp is one of pain but, 

“Avalon, Royce. Are they okay!? Peridot? Where are they if White tells yellow she’ll-” 

“Hey hey hey! Pearl, breath! Everyone's safe!”

I gulp down air as I finally look around, 

“Peridot, Avalon and Royce are getting food. Whitalia and Whoomps are both in jail.”

Its Garnet… and there's Amethyst… I turn my head to the right- away from the doorway- and see a man. He smiles- though it looks sad, 

“Hi Pearl…” 

My eyes widen, tears pooling in them and a hand comes to cover my mouth. 

“Dad?” 

He nods and the tears fall. How could it be? Mother said he left for good, that he didn't want us-  
“Pearl sweetie take deep breaths! I know i have a lot to explain but you need to rest. I’ll be here, promise.” 

Just like that, exhaustion hits me. Garnet is there to help me lay down once more, my back heavily padded and wrapped keeps me from laying on it wrong. When Garnet begins to let go, I reach out and grab her arm, I start to ask her to stay but shut my mouth. ‘Don't be needy Pearl. Other people don't want to deal with you. Asking for something is only for those who deserve it. That is not you.’ My hand begins to fall but Garnet grabs it. Her and Amethyst look me in the eyes, 

“We aren't going anywhere P. We’re here for you till the end remember? You can't get rid of us.” 

My smile is watery but one of happiness nonetheless.

“Thank you.” 

“Sleep, like he said. We’ll be here.” 

My eyes fall closed, and for once I felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just pretend poly is legal cause yeah.
> 
> Also so short I know. But like i needed to give ya’ll something cause youre so nice! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
